dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Huntress Guide by Fifix/@comment-90.230.163.175-20111105221803
The summit is pretty easy to solo on hard. Even done on insane a couple of times to get animuses. Since i dont have a map atm im gonna assume that south is where the ogres come from. In order to pull off the insane solo you need very good gear and a gun with atleast 20K DPS. 1st wave: This is very easy. Build the basic defense of a gas trap+ fire trap and proximity traps at choke points. There are several chokepoints but on the ogre side dont build at the first set of stairs where they spawn from. I prefer building them close to the spawn points but not so close that when upgraded the mobs would stop in the invulnerable area. 2nd wave: continue building more proximity and gas+inferno traps. Nothing special comes at ya during this wave. 3rd wave: Start upgrading traps and place traps closer to the crystals to keep mobs that get through the first sets of traps off from crystals. Your first ogre will also come now and if your playing on insane it will have around 200K health and needs to be killed right as it comes out of spawn point. Not to hard if your weapon is sufficient. Wyverns will also start spawning now wich can be a big annoyance but nothing to hard yet. 4th wave: Continue to upgrade your traps and build more traps wherever you feel they are getting to close for your comfort. More wyverns this wave wich is still an annoyance and ofc another 230K ogre on insane. Shouldnt be a problem though if you got reasonable speed on your hero. 5th wave: This is it. The last wave before the boss. 2 ogres will spawn with roughly 8 seconds in between them and LOADS of wyverns. Kill as many wyverns as you can while keeping an eye on the ogres. Also try and avoid all the nasty Dark elf warriors that keeps jumping at ya. When the ogres get close start blasting them to get their attention and kite them around while shooting like a madwoman. Dont neglect the wyverns but your priority by far is killing the ogres. Dont worry to much about the crystals because if youve managed to get this far on insane without the crystals loosing to much health they can take a few hits even on insane because when the boss is about to arrive the crystals will heal up. If you manage this then when its a few mobs left just run around repairing all your traps but keep an eye on the map to see so no other mobs get close to crystals. 15 seconds later the boss will show up sporting a 678000 health on hard and 1680000 health on insane. If you got a reasonably good weapon with 20K DPS just ignore the ballistas and just blast away at him and he should go down eventually even on insane. Keep dodging the fireballs though since they will hurt ALOT. I recommend a Van wolfstein for the boss since it can shoot through obstacles otherwise take any weapon that can shoot through obstacles if you dont have a Van wolfenstein. Congratz youve beaten the second hardest lvl in the game. The only one thats harder to solo is glitterhelm deeps but thats mostly cause of the insane ammount of ogres that spawn there. GL with this its not that much of a challenge and if you fail just wait some and get some gear and it will be no problem.